Tributo ao 347
by Nielita
Summary: Naruto resolve comunicar Sasuke sobre a pouca vergonha envolvendo o nome Uchiha. Providências serão tomadas... Só leia se você leu o capítulo 347 do mangá e achou engraçado ou não ligou pras tiradas do Kishi SasuNaru YAOI


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a esse cara muito macho que é o Kishimoto.

**Warner1:** SASUNARU – YAOI

**Warner2:** Fic de humor – non sense – surrealismo – algum OOC

**Warner3:** Spoilers do capítulo 347 do mangá de Naruto

**Warner4:** Eu NÃO escrevi o capítulo 347 do mangá, portanto, se você não gostou, achou uma droga e não sei mais o que, não é comigo que você tem de reclamar. Como foi dito no sumário, só leia a fic se você encarou as coisas com muito bom humor.

* * *

**Tributo ao 347 **

* * *

"_Querido Sasuke,_

_Eu sei que você está ocupado com seus planos de Vingador, mas há algo acontecendo em Konoha que você precisa tomar conhecimento._

_Lembra-se do Konohamaru? Aquele moleque que eu inocentemente achei que poderia ser o meu herdeiro, aquele que eu achei que era digno de aprender o Sexy no Jutso? Ele simplesmente modificou a minha brilhante técnica, comprometendo todo o sentido inicial da minha idéia. Me traiu desenvolvendo um tal de "Doushi no jutso"._

_É verdade que tem a vantagem de poder fazer duas mulheres numa relação Yuri... E essa parte eu achei bem criativa. Mas ele também fez uma versão pro público feminino!!! E é você quem estrela esse jutso!!! Você e o Sai!!!!!_

_Claro que eu tentei te defender desse vexame. Mas ninguém liga quando eu digo que isso é uma ofensa a sua honra. Uma parte das pessoas diz que isso é só uma brincadeira de criança, que não é pra eu me importar... Até o Kakashi-sensei que eu pensei que também não tinha gostado pensa assim._

_A outra parte da Vila, principalmente as mulheres, achou super lindo. E agora o Konohamaru é o cara mais pop entre elas!!! Esse mundo tá perdido!_

_E o Sai... não viu problema algum também!!! Aliás, ele pediu pro moleque refazer o jutso algumas vezes. No final ele já tinha desenhado um doujishi yaoi completo de vocês. Rapidamente ele levou-o à uma editora que o publicou dois segundos depois. Ele está ficando rico com isso! A Sakura, traidora, até fez uma comunidade no Yorgut "Amamos Sasuke&Sai". A Ino não deixou barato e fez uma "Amamos os doujishis yaois do Sai"_

_Estou te escrevendo porque já não sei mais o que fazer. Eu brigo dia e noite com todos em Konoha, tentando te defender, mas ninguém me dá ouvidos... Eu não agüento mais!_

_Seu Melhor (e provavelment único) amigo,_

_Naruto"_

Ao final da leitura, Sasuke achou que tinha feito muito bem em sair de uma Vila tão idiota como Konoha. Mas foi obrigado a refazer sua lista de prioridades, que ficou assim:

1- Acabar com essa pouca vergonha de SasukexSai, matando esse tal de Konohamaru.

2- Cobrar royalties do Sai.

3- Continuar com a vingança tradicional e matar o Itachi.

Então se dirigiu à sua Vila natal, onde se aliaria a Naruto na batalha contra o lendário e invencível Konohamaru.

"Sasuke, você voltou??" Berrou o loiro.

"Sim, mas vamos matar logo esse moleque que tenho muita coisa pra fazer..." Disse com toda pose o moreno.

"Eu sabia que você ia me entender!!"

Juntos, Naruto e Sasuke sabiam que poderiam enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

Ao deparar-se com aqueles dois inimigos, o mestre Konohamaru não se intimidou. Transformou-se em duas mulheres gostosas simulando uma cena Yuri.

Naruto foi ao chão com hemorragia nasal. Mas Sasuke manteve-se firme.

"Isso não vai funcionar comigo!" Disse orgulhoso como todo Uchiha.

Diante do desafio, o garoto mudou de tática. Fez a versão mais popular do jutso: SasukeSai.

"Há! Te peguei! Isso também não funciona comigo!" Bradou o Vingador.

Era uma luta difícil. O que poderia derrubar Uchiha Sasuke?

Konohamaru pensou em se transformar em Itachi, mas ele era um gênio e gênios não correm riscos de vida desnecessários. Então ele percebeu que a resposta estava bem diante de seus olhos...

"Oh my eyes... OHHHHHH" Dessa vez Uchiha Sasuke teve de exclamar a derrota..

"Sasuke... o que ele está fazendo?? É você e... eu!!! E.. e... OHHHHHHH"

Os dois shinobis estavam rendidos, sem reação. Até que Sasuke pronunciou-se mecanicamente.

"Naruto-kun... sinto uma súbita vontade de lutar com você..."

"Uma dessas lutas que a gente revela um monte de sentimentos submersos?"

"Sim"

"Do tipo... te amo, mas te odeio?"

"Sim."

"Vamos lá... também estou com muita vontade de te enfrentar."

E os dois foram ao campo de batalha mais próximo.

Konohamaru se tornou o hokage mais jovem da Vila de Konoha.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Essa foi a fic mais relâmpago que eu fiz ever!!! \esse plot não me saía da cabeça desde o minuto que terminei de ler o ela tinha de ficar pronta hoje, tinha de ser antes de eu sair pra trabalhar (porque não sei que horas volto), acordei cedo e escrevi na velocidade da luz :P. Desculpem pelos possíveis erros, não deu pra revisar. 

Tem muita gente que odiou o capítulo por conta da sacaneada básica que o Kishimoto fez na cena SasukexSai. Eu só achei engraçado. Também gostei de saber que o Kishi é uma pessoa super relax. Mil pontos a mais pra ele.

E o nome do jutso eu abreviei pra "doushi no jutso"... Precisava ganhar tempo heheh

Peço reviews sobre a fic. Se for pra falar só do 347 mandem pro Kishimoto :P


End file.
